Celeste's Group
This is Celeste's little 'clan'. We have our leader, deputy and medicine cat and what they call 'guards' and 'hunters'. The hunters are cats that hunt for food while the guards patrol borders and protect the camp at night. Then we have our 'care givers' who care for the kits. Celeste's Group is based on Echo's cats Mickey, Snuggles, Celeste and Lucy(Brambleflight) Celeste and Snuggles died last year due to many reasons. They both were Echo's favorite cats. She missed them alot and made them on this site. Celeste's Guards And Hunters Leader: Celeste - russian blue she-cat with vivid green eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. Deputy: Snuggles - gray-brown and white tabby tom. Roleplayed by Echo. Medicine Cat: Scarlet - dark ginger, almost red, she-cat with white ears, paws, and tail, and glowing green eyes. Roleplayed by ddevans96z Guards: Mickey - black tom with a few hairs of white on his chest and blue-green eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. Buzzard - ginger tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icy. Splatter - sleek white tom with black and brown splotches, blue eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkey. Tanner- Tan Short-furred tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Darkcloud! Hunters: Fern - gorgeous, slender flame-colored tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall Lula - A splashed calico she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. Moon - A gray and white she-cat with dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Frostyness. Pepper - beautiful dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, and a white paw. Roleplayed by Moon. Care Givers: Wing - silvery gray tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Icy. Mate: Buzzard Kits: River, Thrush, and Flame Kits: Wing's Kits River - is a silverey gray she-cat with white paws and voilet/blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echo. Thrush - brown she-cat with big eyes. Roleplayed by SnowStorm Flame - a pretty, sleek, ginger she-kit with a white chest. Roleplayed by Icy Chat Splatter's lithe shadow appeared at the top of the ravine. "Celeste, there's a cat who wants to see you!" he cried. He moved aside, to reveal a young dark ginger tom. Celeste nodded and padded out of her den. She looked at the ginger tom. "What is your name?" She asked. Lula and Mickey watched the ginger tom. The tom took a step closer, revealing himself to be a big cat, with broad shoulders and thick fur. "My name is Crackle," he growled. Splatter looked appalled. "We've heard of you, your Lula's brother!" Lula looked at Mickey then padded up to her brother. "So, your going to join?" Lula asked Crackle. Celeste looked at Crackle. "Oh Lula, look how big and beautiful you've gotten!" Crackle covered her face in loving licks. "I've missed you. I left the Barn to find you after you left. I heard about Celeste's Group from another rogue, and he lead me here. He said you were here. Oh, Lula! I can't believe this. Of course I will join." Lula purred then looked at Celeste. "May he join?" She asked her leader. Celeste smiled. "How could I say no? He will join as a Guard." Celeste meowed. Crackle gave a little bounce of excitement. "Thanks, Celeste!" he cried. Celeste purred then padded back to her den. Mickey and Snuggles padded over to Crackle. "Welcome to the group." Mickey meowed. Moon pads in. "Hey there Moon," Mickey meowed. Crackle suddenly was crestfallen. "Any of you met a cat named Mallowleaf? She is a silver tabby with green eyes," he mewed. Splatter nodded. "I do recall. Last time I saw her, Aero and Jerry drove her out in the forest. But I haven't seen her since," he meowed. Crackle's gaze brightened but dimmed as Splatter told him he hadn't seen her. "I met her in the forest, and we talked and travelled together. She left me to find her father named Aero, and I loved her. I really did, but I heard she likes a different cat now." (Who is that different cat? ) Lula watched. ( Mallowleaf and Aero ) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 20:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) (No I meant Crackle was talking about Mallowleaf loving another cat. Streamtail Snow X Stream 20:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC)) (I'm not sure. Anybody want to be Mallowleaf's mate? Contact me! :D) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98'']] 21:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Moon paded in Flare and Mallowleaf padded in, tails and heads down, and eyes clouded. "We have bad news, for all Celeste's Group," Flare murmured. Mallowleaf nuzzled his cheek comfortingly. "Crackle is dead, killed in battle in Twolegplace." Shocked yowled greeted his words, and mournful whispers. Splatter, Crackle's friend, ducked his head and sobbed. "He was a great cat," Splatter cried. Moon gaspede in shoke then looked at Splatter then looked at her paws Category:Celeste's Group